Home for the Holidays
by pigsar4ecool
Summary: One shot at the Turner Family's First Christmas together. A little fluffy. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Disney.

**_Home for the Holidays_**

_AN: This is my first time writing fanfiction and I did it as a present for one of my best friends, Sheila. I hope she likes it, and I hope you do as well. I would love reviews; I need them badly. Thanks!_

He rolled over in his bed and was, again, delighted with the warmth of his wife next to him. Will had spent so long aboard the Dutchman that he now treasured every moment with her even more than before his long absence. Her back was toward him, so he rolled toward her and propped himself up on one elbow. Will pushed back her wavy tendrils of brown-blond to kiss her neck sweetly. As soon as his had parted from her skin, she surprised him by fluidly rolling on her back and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

When Will pulled away, he stared down in wonderment at Elizabeth. "Not that I'm complaining…but, what was that for?"

A pretty smile played on her soft lips and she closed her eyes in contentment, answering, "Oh Will, I'm just so excited for our first Christmas together." With her eyes still shut, she continued, "Now, I don't want you to think you need to get me a present. You have only been back a month and it has been so hectic for you trying to get everything back in order that it is no surprise for me to not have a gift. Actually," she paused, "I'm actually glad."

Will was glad Elizabeth's eyes were still closed for her little speech so that he didn't have to suppress his smile. She was the most amusing liar. Her eyes flew open, but narrowed as she continued in a mock-threatening tone, "And you better not go out and buy anything today. Though," her tone grew thoughtful, "I don't see when you would have time." Will slowly altered his expression with the raise of his eyebrows to one of confusion.

"Well," Elizabeth continued in a guilty tone "since you have been back, you haven't really gotten to see any of your old friends. With the exception of Jack of course, but he is always sulking around somewhere. And with Christmas right around the corner, I figured it was the perfect opportunity to throw a little 'Christmas Eve and Welcome Home Party' all at the same time. I thought I'd surprise you." She had now pushed herself up off the pillows and was sitting upright. Her eyes were searching Will to see if he was angry.

"Elizabeth" Will paused for effect, "that sounds perfect." He heard her breathe an audible sigh of relief. Will looked into her big brown eyes that reminded him of melted pools of chocolate. He cupped her face with his strong hands and leaned closer. Just as Elizabeth had closed her eyes in anticipation, their bedroom door was thrown open by little Liam.

As not to leave Elizabeth hanging Will kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Hello, son." Liam had made a face as soon as his parents' lips had touched but his features were quickly rearranged into a look of joy. "Come here," Will cried and Liam took a running start and dove headlong into his parents' enormous bed. Elizabeth watched happily as Liam and Will play-wrestled (at least, it was play-wrestling on one of their parts) and could not think of a more perfect moment. The newly reunited family spent ten more good minutes enjoying a beautiful Christmas Eve morning in one another's company before Elizabeth put an end to the fun by doling out chores for Liam and Will to help for the party.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent in a blur of cleaning, touching up decorations, and cooking. As Will moved about the house finishing the chores on his list, he could not help admiring a glimpse of his wife in the kitchen, brow furrowed and studying a recipe. Elizabeth sat on the counter, her skirt pooled out around her. Her fingers traced line after line and her lip curled and brow knit. She thought to herself, _time for modifications._ Elizabeth pursed her lips and threw the recipe book over her shoulder. Adding whatever sounded good, she began stirring a soup with a delicious wafting scent. One hand was reaching for a spice jar while the other was employed with stirring a wooden ladle when she felt Will's arms go around her waist. He pulled her to him and she turned, abandoning the soup for a minute to kiss him. "What are you making?"

"Minestrone," she answers as Will releases her. He leans his head over the pot and inhales.

"It smells delicious…but definitely not like minestrone." His eyes are mischievous but Elizabeth sniffs.

"The recipe is wrong," she says hotly; her infamous temper flaring almost instantly.

"Oh, really?" Will asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes" Elizabeth answers with superiority. With a kiss on to her forehead, Will leaves her to her soup. Shaking his head, Will thinks _she could kill pirates with a mere look but heaven forbid, follow a recipe? Goodness no!_ After finishing his to-do list, Will showers and cleans Liam up for the party. When guests start arriving, Elizabeth still hasn't come down the stairs. Will greets the first guests will warm hugs and hearty greetings. The door slammed open and in swaggered Captain Jack Sparrow with a bottle of rum in hand.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed "I did not think I would be seeing you."

"Why not, mate?" Jack drawls, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a long swig. Will gave him and look and realization spreads over Jack. "Ah" he muttered. "Where is your lovely murderess?"

Just as Will had opened his mouth to say "I have the slightest idea" when he heard the stairs squeak. He turned to see Elizabeth, rushing down the stairs in a red lace dress and holly in her hair. She was a vision to say the least.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said. She turns and plants an expression of mock-disgust on her face. When she gets to the bottom of the stair, Will scoops her into his arms and kisses her. After, Elizabeth's face was light up from her kiss, so she could no longer maintain her façade.

"It is good to see you, Jack" She said, still wrapped in Will's embrace. Jack nodded to affirm this because he knew he did not really have her attention. While Will and Elizabeth cooed at each other, Jack wandered off in search of feminine company. Slowly, the party began to liven as more guests arrived. When they all sat down to dinner, Elizabeth was pleased to see Will's father, Jack (who had his arm thrown over the seat of the young woman next to him, regaling her with his stories), AnaMaria, Mr. Gibbs, and the crew from the Black Pearl (more or less). Seated at the head of the table was Will, the planes of his strong face transformed by the merriment brought by his friends. Elizabeth sat at the other end of the table, seated between Liam and AnaMaria.

"Will," she called across the table. "Are you to make a toast?" An uproar then ensued, consisting of laughter of their pirate friends. Elizabeth gave a very disdainful look and silenced the crowd, then turned her head to Will. He raised his glass and started.

"My friends, crewmates, and family: I welcome you to our home. Though I can barely stake a claim on this as 'my' home yet, I know I will spend many a good time with my family and my friends here. I thank you for gathering around me to welcome me home and help me celebrate Christmas with my wife and son." Will then raised his glass and poured the liquid into his awaiting mouth. The rest of the table followed his lead. When Will lowered his glass, he saw his wife beaming at him. Dinner was an uneventful procession, well, as uneventful dinner can be with pirates. After the meal, small gifts were exchanged and the party goers dispersed to more rowdy parties. Soon, the Turner family was left alone, gathered around the fireplace.

Will and Elizabeth were lying on the coach facing the fireplace while Liam took each of his gifts and gave it a good shake. "Liam" Will said, and Liam's head snapped up. "It has been a tradition of mine to open one gift on Christmas Eve," and he gave his son a wink. "You may pick it."

"Oh, Mum, will you help me pick!" Liam cried excitedly, jumping up and reexamining his gifts. Elizabeth shook her head and reluctantly moved from Will's side. She sat at the bottom of the tree and picked through which gifts would be suitable. As soon as she had decided which gift Liam would like most, Liam popped out from the pile of gifts, triumphantly clutching a shiny package. He began tearing the wrapping paper off and was delighted by an exact miniature of a pirate ship.

Seeing the joy spread across his face, Elizabeth said, "Your Dad made that all by hand."

"Really?" Liam asked, examining the miniature in fascination. Elizabeth's face broke out in a beautiful smile. She then felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning, she saw that her husband was bowing, one hand behind his back, with the other extended and holding a little blue box.

"Will, I thought I said no presents" she said sternly, eyeing the box wearily.

"You said that I couldn't go out and buy a present today" he corrected her, still holding the box toward her. "This wasn't purchased today," he said, adding a gorgeous smile. Almost grudgingly, Elizabeth carefully plucked the box from its perch. She fidgeted with the silver bow placed just so on the top before she opened it.

Sitting on the satin was a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond glittered in the firelight and on either side were three black pearls. They were set on a golden band that fit perfectly as soon as Elizabeth slipped it on her ring finger. "Oh, Will" she gasped.

"I wanted to get you a wedding ring because I hadn't got a chance to give you one when we got married. I thought it would be the perfect Christmas present." Will was beaming. Elizabeth couldn't stop staring at her ring as she settled in her original position next to Will. Liam continued to shift through his gifts as Will and Elizabeth snuggled together on the couch. Will traced patterns into Elizabeth's smooth arm as she held her arm out, looking at her ring.

She turned to Will and whispered to him "It's perfect." In return he kissed her forehead ever so innocently. They sat there contently until Elizabeth heard the clock strike eleven o'clock, which she ushered Liam upstairs and to sleep. Will and Elizabeth sat by his bed while he got under the covers. "Goodnight Mum, goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight son" Elizabeth said endearingly. She kissed his forehead and got up to go to Liam's doorframe.

"Goodnight Liam. I love you." Will said, ruffling his hair and kissing him as well.

"Love you too, Dad." Liam said, yawning. Will joined his wife at the doorframe as she turned the light off and close the door. They walked downstairs, hands entwined, to clean up the rest of the party mess. Elizabeth stopped Will when they were in the doorway to the family room. "Will Turner, I love you," she said boldly.

"Miss Swan, I love you." Will said, encircling her waist so they were face to face. Will looked up suggestively, and Elizabeth followed his glance. Hanging above them was a small bushel of mistletoe. "That's Mrs. Turner to you," Elizabeth said.

Will sighed. "Technical details; you are still the only one I could ever love," he said, pulling her close for a long heated kiss just as the clock struck twelve.


End file.
